


По плану

by whisky_soda, WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: Спецквест [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bromance, Gen, Lucky Charms, Spies & Secret Agents, Truth Serum, WTF Kombat 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019





	По плану

Что все пойдет не по плану, можно было предсказать, наверное, с самого начала. Ровно с того момента, когда мистер Уэверли дружелюбно улыбнулся и предложил отдохнуть. Илью засветили на миссии — сдали, чтобы получить преимущество, — и теперь прятали. «Мы вас, товарищ Курякин, закопаем глубоко-глубоко под канадские снега, заведем в самую чащу», — обрисовывал перспективы шеф АНКЛ. Наполеон тогда еще потрепал Илью по плечу: «это как-то не по-коммунистически, товарищ, ты отдыхать, а мы работать». Но попросил подождать: они с Габи быстренько наведут порядок и явятся пред светлые очи их советского друга. Потому что лыжный сезон, как и отпуск, еще никто не отменял. Габи тут же добавила: в глушь и холод Наполеон отправится один, ей будет достаточно пары фотокарточек, писем и их возвращения. И лучше бы в самом деле отдохнувшими.

Больше никто в агентстве этот энтузиазм не разделял. Во-первых, потому что мало кто знал. Во-вторых, секретарь Уэверли, оформлявший поездку Илье, как-то по-особому вздохнул и убрал с глаз долой журнал о зимних видах отдыха. За окном стояла непонятная, потерявшаяся в календаре английская погода. А секретарь слишком хорошо знал своего шефа. Да и Илья догадывался… И когда Уэверли явился его провожать — ветер трепал полы практичного серого пальто, и шеф прятал покрасневший нос в шарф, небрежно обернутый вокруг шеи, — Илья был готов слушать внимательно, запоминать. В конце концов, ему тоже не нравилась идея отдыха, пока Ковбой с Габи завершали его миссию. Как бы логично это ни было. Отпускать этих двоих было непривычно и почему-то неправильно. В общем, идея занять себя чем-то другим — «эта маленькая странность тревожит меня, а я, как вы знаете, не первый год в разведке, привык все проверять» — даже радовала.

Правда, если бы на его месте был Наполеон, он бы уже тогда усмехнулся и заметил что-нибудь из разряда: «Не знаю, как твоя задница, друг мой, а моя чувствует, что этот зимний отдых будет насыщенным». Илья с легкостью представил себе Наполеона в тот момент: он бы сидел рядом, ерзал в неудобном кресле и с любопытством оглядывался, а потом бы и вовсе нацепил маску для сна и как ни в чем не бывало уснул. И так до самого конца перелета. Наполеон в принципе мог спать где угодно, и — что одновременно и удивляло, и было логичным — спать он мог даже под выстрелы пушки над ухом. Потом бы Наполеон делал большие глаза, осматривая маленький самолетик — который, похоже, впервые выпустили в небо где-то еще во времена первой мировой, — и знакомясь с пилотом.

Но тогда Наполеона не было рядом. Так что, согнувшись, подтянув колени к груди, Илья устроился в кабине. Весь полет пилот что-то говорил: сквозь шум — самолет гудел, выл, стонал и, кажется, трещал по швам — до Ильи долетали обрывки фраз. Но, кажется, пилоту и не важно было, слышали ли его. Или же он был уверен, что у разведчиков слух натренирован настолько, что они посреди пулеметной очереди не упустят и мышиного писка. Погода была скверная, и лобовое стекло помутнело от снега. Илья почему-то представлял себе, что их самолет кто-то сжал крепко в кулаке и трясет, чтобы бросить на игральную доску — сколько очков выпадет, какой будет ход? Зато пилот весело махнул рукой и прокричал, что эту дорогу он знает, как самого себя, может пролететь весь этот путь с завязанными глазами. В конце-то концов — пилот подмигнул — с контрабандой в чистом небе не особо полетаешь. Наполеон и это бы тоже прокомментировал: какие у АНКЛ кадры, какая неограниченная фантазия у шефа — их команда тому яркий пример. Илья бы с ним согласился. Молча. Он не особо привык обсуждать начальство. А Наполеон в принципе не обходился без комментариев. Он утягивал Илью в обсуждение всего, и, казалось, до всего у него был интерес. Но в том самолетике с трудом помещался один Илья, а Наполеон был в Египте. Так что, когда настало время, Илья молча застегнул парашют, проверил крепления и выпрыгнул в координатах, которые пилот знал на глаз: «Вы своего шефа видели? Живой? Живой. Вернетесь — спросите, сколько раз он летал со мной».

Вот тут тоже можно было сказать то самое: не по плану. Но в тот день, когда они с Наполеоном впервые нарушили планы Уэверли, многие слова обрели другое значение. И сейчас у Ильи наконец-таки появилось время подумать об этом. Осознавать это было забавно. Правда, времени было и много, и мало одновременно. И потолок до сих пор кружился над головой, а тело как будто бы заледенело — как после того приземления в сугроб. Тогда парашют сдуло ветром — как предсказуемо, — и Илью, словно еще одну снежинку, протащило несколько метров, пока, наконец, стропы не зацепились за ветку. Его покачивало маятником. Вот после этого, когда удалось открепиться, как раз и настало время купания в снегу — Илья утонул по самую шею. Он был готов, поэтому…

А можно ли было сказать, что все шло по плану? Наверняка. У Ильи была свобода действий: протаранить сугроб, вытащить из рюкзака странные, но действенные складные лыжи — очередная придумка техотдела АНКЛ — и свериться с координатами. В небе стрелка компаса крутилась как сумасшедшая. Здесь же она спокойно указала направление. И, разогревая замерзшие мышцы, Илья отправился к цели. Сейчас же его по рукам и ногам сковывали ремни. Тошнило. Он прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть слепящий своей белизной потолок, который кружился то в одну сторону, то в другую. Но картинка намертво отпечаталась на обратной стороне век. И перед глазами поплыли пятна. Хотелось пить.

— Что это, мистер Курякин? — шум в ушах наконец выплавился в знакомые интонации.

Сглотнув, Илья открыл глаза. По потолку неаккуратной паутиной поползли трещины. Он чувствовал, что совсем рядом кто-то стоит — он даже мог точно сказать кто, узнав голос. Илья моргнул, пытаясь сосредоточиться. На фоне потолка перед самым его лицом зависла какая-то странная точка, зажатая в руке.

— Глупость, — выдохнул Илья, стоило ему разглядеть, что это за предмет. Слово оцарапало горло, но говорить все равно было на удивление легко. Приятно. Илья замер. Сыворотка правды? Болтунчик? Наркотик? Как бы эта штука ни называлась, похоже, она работала. По крайней мере, Илья выдал первое, что пришло ему в голову. Мысли текли ровно, спокойно. События последовательно вспыхивали в памяти. Если бы не тошнота и крошащийся перед глазами потолок, Илья бы сказал, что он чувствует себя спокойно и хорошо, словно сидит на берегу реки времени и наблюдает за своей жизнью. Отстраненно и без оценок. Всеми мыслями Илья зацепился за тошноту, она отрезвляла.

— Хм, — вздохнул человек, которого Илья знал как мистера Адама Блеймса, почтальона из маленькой деревушки, в которую Илья время от времени заглядывал. Надо было закупаться продуктами, прислушиваться к разговорам. А еще неожиданно, но до него долетали открытки — довольно-таки скупые, почти одинаковые по содержанию, но каждый раз подписанные «С любовью, Полина». В маленькой деревушке об этом все, конечно, узнали. И все дружно решили, что их новый егерь оставил, судя по штемпелям, где-то в самом Лондоне свою «драгоценную и несравненную жену, которая очень скучает и ждет». Этого в его легенде не было. Уэверли не упоминал. И, вслушиваясь в шуршание радиоприемника, Илья какое-то время крутил открытки в руках в поисках шифра. Быть может, случилось что-то, чего он не знает? Но нет. Он все знал, и о неумении Наполеона сидеть на одном месте без приключений — тоже.

В последней открытке, внезапно вспомнил Илья, было обещание приехать. Было бы неплохо, подумал он еще тогда, когда только понял, куда ведет странный радиосигнал, который так беспокоил Уэверли. ТРАШ тоже решили то ли отправиться на зимние каникулы, то ли закопаться глубоко в снегах — в прямом смысле.

— Знаете, мистер Курякин, — Блеймс поднес к носу руку и принюхался, — я бывал в тех местах, где когда-то считали, что это знак на удачу. Вы верите в приметы?

— Глупость, — вновь ответил Илья. Слов на самом деле было намного больше. А еще больше было эмоций. Но ему было дурно, и он за это цеплялся. 

Осторожно Илья глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул. Он помнил, откуда у него этот хмель — с той миссии где-то посреди Восточной Европы. Миссия была непростая… Ну как непростая: отследить пути поставок наркотиков — рутина почти что. Но правда была в том, что стоявший за всем этим Димитар Йовчек мало того, что был человеком АНКЛ, так еще и успел им понравиться. Он был добр, на нем держалось все маленькое городское сообщество. И Наполеон, и Илья понимали, что он был тем столпом, без которого все рухнет. «Это бизнес. Ничего личного. Я знал, что рано или поздно Уэверли отправит за мной кого-то», — сказал тот человек, а потом застрелился. И они молча возвращались в гостиницу, чтобы собрать вещи, все еще слыша аромат хмеля: его шишками была набита целая ваза. «На удачу. Считалось, что они приносят удачу. Таким, как я, например. Или он», — потом сказал Наполеон, объясняя горсть шишек у себя в чемодане. И Илье было бы сложно объяснить, как одна из них оказалась у него в кармане. Сложно — тогда. Сейчас — все было как на ладони.

Блеймс положил ему ладонь — теплая и сухая — на лоб и цокнул.

— Как вам наш препарат? Формула новая, в дело еще не пустили. Но, судя по первым результатам, самая настоящая сыворотка правды. А не все эти суррогаты, под которыми правду не отличишь от тайных желаний.

— Отвратительный эффект на физическое состояние, — с облегчением выдохнул Илья. Проще было обсуждать чужие препараты, чувствуя себя подопытным кроликом. Зато не приходилось волноваться о секретах ни КГБ, ни АНКЛ. Хотя он и не волновался об этом — это все лекарство. И, наверное, впервые в своей жизни Илья почувствовал себя свободным: от правил, от запретов, от ответственности за чью-либо жизнь. Река из событий его жизни текла в памяти. И в нее было так легко окунаться, перебирать воспоминания, делиться ими.

Илья сжал пальцы в кулак, вгоняя ногти в ладони — как смог.

— Да уж. Но с этим еще поработаем. Знаете, что хорошо в нашей ситуации, мистер Курякин? Вы же позволите называть вас настоящим именем? Как говорится, давайте сбросим маски…

— Я не знаю, кто вы.

— Знаете, мой дорогой друг, знаете. — Мистер Блеймс взял лицо Илья в свои ладони и повернул его голову к себе. — Посмотрите на меня. Сейчас вам будет легче вспомнить. Сейчас вся ваша память перед вами как на ладони. Никаких фантазий.

Илья открыл глаза. Пятна до сих пор хаотично возникали то тут, то там. Он прищурился, стараясь разглядеть лицо почтальона. Не может же быть так, что он не узнал того, кого видел раньше? Кого-то значимого с прежних миссий? Или мелкую сошку?

Он вглядывался в глубоко посаженные синие глаза, в прямой нос и упрямо поджатые губы. Мистер Блеймс терпеливо ждал.

— Вы почтальон, — в конце концов, выдал Илья. Память больше ничего не подкидывала.

— Удивительное дело, да. — Мистер Блеймс похлопал его по щеке. — Иногда мы те, кто мы есть. Я почтальон.

— ТРАШ?

— А ТРАШ — это моя другая работа. Всегда была. Так что давайте к делу. — Он вытащил из кармана диктофон и включил его. — Мне нужно подтвердить, насколько препарат эффективен, насколько человек под ним различает реальность и свои собственные фантазии. Поэтому мы начнем с известного. — Он улыбнулся. — С АНКЛ. — Он вновь помахал зажатой меж пальцев шишкой хмеля и положил ее в карман. — Теперь удача на моей стороне. И надеюсь, это будет касаться и эффективности препарата.

Потолок все еще крошился перед глазами. Лицо Блеймса плыло, но его голос, зачитывающий вопросы по бумажке — они знали, кто такой Илья, с самого начала, они подготовились, они просто ждали нужного момента, чтобы к нему подобраться, — был ясным и четким. А на вопросы хотелось отвечать. Илье даже принесли воду, чтобы смочить горло. От еды он отказался — тошнило. И Блеймс печально вздохнул: ничего не поделаешь, можно было бы вколоть что-то еще, против тошноты, но, во-первых, они еще не изучили взаимодействие препарата с другими лекарствами, а во-вторых, сейчас им нужны были чистые сведения. «Но-но-но, никаких фантазий, мистер Курякин. Правда и только правда».

И Илья хватался за тошноту, выдавая ответы, но запоминая вопросы. Что ТРАШ известно? Какие агенты засвечены? Какую информацию они хотят подтвердить? А о чем даже не подозревают? Илья представил себе реакцию Уэверли на подобные новости: методичное сворачивание штаба, и анализ дел агентов, обычных сотрудников, миссий. Кто крыса? Где у них дыры? Илья жадно запоминал все: потом, по вопросам, можно было бы попытаться все это вычислить. Главное, чтобы у него появилась возможность рассказать об этом. Или добыть пленку. Жаль только, что местной почтовой службе уже не доверишься.

Рассказывая — даже с Наполеоном Илья так много не говорил — о структуре АНКЛ, он прикрыл глаза. Лучше бы его «драгоценная Полина» поторопилась. Память неожиданно вытолкнула на поверхность исторический факт. Илья не помнил, откуда он это знал. Но имя Полина вертелось в голове и вертелось. И он неожиданно вспомнил об одной французской модистке, Полине Гебль, ставшей в Сибири женой декабриста Анненкова. Илья чуть не засмеялся.

Ну у Наполеона и фантазия. Впрочем, с какой-то точки зрения, можно было и так сказать: отстранив от заданий, его сослали в снега. Он жил в затерянном маленьком домике посреди леса, каждое утро выходил осматривать территорию, а раз в неделю спускался в деревню за последними новостями и открытками. Илья помнил, как Блеймс протянул ему первую. «Ваша жена очень быстро соскучилась. Нежели не надеялись на это? Не ждали от нее весточки? Поссорились, да?»

И если ТРАШ знали о нем с самого начала — отстраненно подумал Илья, — то что они думали об этих посланиях? Тоже пытались разгадать шифр? Терялись в догадках, как и Илья? Или были уверены в своем плане? В конце концов, все прошло как по нотам: пытаясь найти один шифр, Илья увидел систему в странных сигналах, которые перехватывал приемник, расшифровал и понял, что где-то недалеко есть база ТРАШ. На второй вылазке — он аккуратно расширял зону обходов территории — его и поймали, выстрелив в шею транквилизатором. У ТРАШ было это в планах или они думали поймать его так, как только будут готовы? Им же нужно было проверить лекарство, а тут подвернулся Илья. Как удобно.

А Блеймс все спрашивал и спрашивал, и вопросы были самыми разными, от канцелярской мелочи до крупных кусков операций. Илья отвечал. Не мог не ответить. Река уносила его. Он просто сам для себя пытался понять, кто знал все это, кто предатель… А потом все стало на свои места.

Кто был рядом с Уэверли все это время? Кто имел доступ ко многому, у кого были возможности? Их секретарь, помощник Уэверли. Какая банальность. Зато следом Илья тут же понял другое: а ведь шло все по плану, все так и было задумано. Картинка с легкостью выстроилась в один ряд. После самоубийства Димитара Йовчева, человека из АНКЛ, их срочно перекинули на миссию в Аргентину. Там все пошло кувырком — Илью сдали, чтобы подтвердить легенду Наполеона. А потом Илью спрятали в канадских снегах под видом егеря на замену. Илья же по словесному приказу Уэверли должен был выяснить, что за сигнал в последнее время перехватывал их приемник. Сигнал четкий, ясный — такой, что и не заподозришь в этом прокол ТРАШ. Скорее, поверишь в то ли в призрачные волны несуществующих частот, то ли в простую ошибку.

И все это не было разными делами, все вело к одному — в их штаб-квартиру. И все было логичным, даже правильным. Знай Илья обо всем сразу, он бы первым подписался на дело. Ковбой бы тоже, конечно, справился. Но с него хватит. А вот Габи — нет, ее ни за что. Потому что водитель из нее, может, первоклассный, и актриса она хорошая, но до агента ей расти и расти.

Все шло по плану. Просто это был план Уэверли, что придавало делу особую иронию. Ну и еще оттенок импровизации от Наполеона. Поэтому, когда прозвучал первый выстрел — очень близко, ученые, сновавшие тенью во время разговора, даже опомниться не успели, а Блеймс на автомате задал очередной вопрос, — Илья уже не удивлялся. Он только успел спросить себя: а когда Уэверли окончательно убедился, что у них крыса? До дела Йовчева или после? Когда Уэверли понял, кто разваливает их миссии, сдает агентов и продает информацию?

— Полина приехала, — пояснил Илья шум за дверью. Желание поделиться — пошутить; Наполеон бы только возвел глаза к потолку за сравнение, мол, Угроза, совсем ты размяк, — сказками из детства было острым. 

А потом все закрутилось. Илья лежал на столе, слыша крики — их было больше — и редкие выстрелы. Он бы даже мог пересчитать их по пальцам. Не было нужды убивать ученых, которых можно просто запугать одним автоматом и сдать для допроса дружной трясущейся толпой.

— Я смотрю, ты не очень скучал, Ковбой, — выдал Илья, едва почувствовав, как кто-то очутился рядом с ним. Почему-то вновь запахло хмелем. Странно. — Не торопился.

— А я смотрю, — Наполеон методично разрезал ремни, — ты все же решил отдохнуть, пока другие выполнили почти всю работу.

— Учусь у лучших, — Илья слабо улыбнулся. — Я все спрашивал себя: Ковбой так часто оказывается одурманен то снотворным, то еще какой-то гадостью. Быть может, в этом есть что-то?

— И как, нашел ответ?

— Это ужасно, Ковбой, — откровенно признался Илья, медленно с помощью Наполеона усаживаясь на столе. — Голова трещит. Хочется ее заморозить.

Наполеон хохотнул. Мягко обнимая, он помог Илье слезть со стола и удержал от падения.

— С этим у тебя сложностей не будет.

— Я рад тебя видеть, Ковбой.

— М-м, сыворотка правды, мое любимое развлечение.

— Только попробуй.

Наполеон похлопал его по спине и ничего не сказал.

***

Уэверли ждал у входа. Серое практичное пальто среди канадских снегов смотрелось немного нелепо: слишком щегольское, городское и тонкое. Уэверли по-прежнему прятал покрасневший нос в шарф и держал термос в руках.

И когда Наполеон, пыхтя и вопрошая у окружающих, а где же носилки, подтащил к нему Илью, он только кивнул. Потому что все знал, подумал Илья. Знал, и что у них в рядах есть крыса. Знал, что у их троицы — да, даже у Наполеона — не было причин предавать. И только поэтому их троица и оказалась на линии огня, как последний вариант вытащить из их рядов скверну. Теперь это будет сделать легко. А еще Уэверли знал, что никто из троицы не даст друг друга в обиду. «Это то, что я ищу в своих агентах, товарищ Курякин, — сказал однажды Уэверли. — Не только ум, силу, изобретательность и прочее не менее важное. Мне нужно полное доверие». Чертова британская ирония.

Илья так же молча кивнул ему в ответ.

— Чашечку чая, товарищ Курякин? — скупо улыбнулся Уэверли.

— Не откажусь.

Наверное, где-нибудь на пути в Англию Уэверли разложит всю миссию — шаг за шагом. И будет невозможно не согласиться с тем, что все шло по его плану. «В конце концов, — уже наедине добавил бы Наполеон, — какая разведка, такие и планы. Правда ведь, весело, Угроза?» И с этим было трудно поспорить.


End file.
